Pain of Destiny, Destiny of Love
by kirr1001
Summary: Kagome starts to have dreams about golden eyed and white-haired man, Inuyasha starts to have dreams about brown eyed, black-haired woman. They both feel great pain. Soon they realize that dreams are just beginning of something more great. AU
1. Prologue

_The Gods made life. The Gods made feelings. The Gods made love. Two creatures would meet and fall in love, live their life together happily. And all living in the universe would be good. That was the meaning of love._

_But everything has changed. The respect between all living things is gone. The true love is fouled. It is fouled with cheating, hurting, breaking. Violence and curses, and death by killing. Everything what Gods did not create but the universe did. Angry at careless and heartless, Gods decided that there would be that one day. __One day when two special souls would born. They would grow to a man and a woman, living like all the others. _

_Destiny would make them meet each others. Destiny would make them fall in love. Their souls would be meant for each others._

_But her, woman's body and his, man's body would repel each others. There would be pain and destruction when their bodies would encounter. For them and for the two opposite worlds. Their bodies would not be meant for each others. T__ragedy would be full of complexities, sadness and suffering. __Love in its purest form but within a heartbreaking ache._

_The Gods will not feel mercy. Two souls would carry alone the causes of worlds' plagues till the eternity._

_It was written in the stars_

* * *

AN:

I made this one a long before my other stories, I hadn't even wrote anything at that time. I remember I was laying on a couch, trying to read for test but then I just fell asleep for a moment, I guess. When I woke up this plot just came into my head and I thought about it the whole afternoon. I even started to make lines for it. You can guess how the test went. I think that was two or three years ago and now I'm finally posting it here. Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	2. I

_Wha-what? _She walked carefully forward though there was nothing she could see. _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

She tried to find her voice but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She tried to yell for help, for her family but only her tremulous breathing was heard. The panic rose inside her; she was in unknown place which was pitch-dark and she couldn't speak.

Then suddenly she saw something ahead. Dark figure, a man maybe. Around him was a dim light so she could barely see him.

Before she had time to think who he was, he suddenly was closer, his back at her and she could see him more clearly. He had a very long black hair, dark jeans and t-shirt which exposed his strong arms.

She wanted help from him so she tried to speak again. A tiny sound came from her open mouth, so little that she almost didn't hear it herself. But he did, because his body stirred. And at the next second she thought she had gone crazy; the man's hair was now white and he was wearing a red kimono. On top of his head were two, furry things.

_Are... Are those dog ears?_ she thought and eyed his head until she felt a huge aura coming from him. Then slowly he turned around, facing her and only thing she saw was yellow eyes.

Then she screamed.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!"

Souta woke up by his sister's scream.

Kagome felt two arms wrap around her shoulders but she didn't care. She heard a voice somewhere far away but didn't care about that eiher. Every little part of her body hurt and she felt like she was going to die. She was terrified but didn't know of what.

"Neechan!", Souta tried to hold Kagome in her bed and comfort but she struggled like a mad. Her screaming didn't stop, her panic didn't stop. She was still living in her nightmare.

Souta raised his hand and hit her on the cheek. Kagome stopped immediately when she felt the pain in her face.

"I'm sorry neechan, I'm sorry", Souta repeated and pressed his face against Kagome's neck, hugging her tightly. "You didn't stop screaming and..."

Slowly the reality took the hold of Kagome and she realized where she was; in her home, in her and her brother's room, in her bed. It had been a nightmare.

Her breathing was heavy and face wet from sweat. Her heart beat rapidly when she hugged Sota back.

Then a light came in the dark room.

"Kagome, Souta", said a old man, wearing his pajamas. He came next to the bed, his face worried. Their grandfather. "What happened?"

"Nightmare", Kagome's raspy voice whispered.

"Oh Kami-sama..." the gray-haired man sighed.

"But everything is alright now", she assured as Souta let go of her and looked at her face. "It's over. I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Well it's not 'alright' if you wake every night screaming like that", grandpa insisted, pointing his finger at her. "We should take you to doctor."

"I agree", Souta nodded.

"Hey, calm down. They're just dreams, I'm sure they'll go away eventually", Kagome forced a smile.

"But neechan-"

"Let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired."

"Fine", grandpa said, eyeing her suspiciously. "I'll go to bed too. Sleep tight both of you."

"You too", they said as the room's door closed and it was dark again. Kagome saw her brother's stare through the darkness.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you're worried too", Souta said. "You know that this isn't normal."

"I'm fine, Souta", she sighed. _I am normal._

"I just... Don't wanna loose you too like we lost mama", he said quietly. Kagome flinched as the memories of her mother's smiling face came to her mind. She shook her head to clear it. She had to be strong for Sota.

"You won't", she smiled then ruffled his brown head. "Go to sleep already."

"Okay", he said. "And sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine."

As Souta disappeared into their bunk bed's upper bed, Kagome's smile faded and she laid down. She felt that her bed was wet and hoped that all of it was just sweat. Soon she heard Souta's heavy breathing which told her that he was asleep again. Kagome, for her part couldn't even think about sleeping anymore.

She had seen those dreams nearly a month now, almost every night. And every time she saw that strange man and felt pain.

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was 3 a.m. She groaned and pressed her face against her pillow. She couldn't remember that face. Only thinking about it made her head ache. If she even tried to close her eyes, those yellow eyes appeared to her mind and made her heart burst.

Kagome stared at the ceiling, her face desperate and tired. _Who are you? What do you want from me?_

* * *

AN:

This chapter has been in my computer for two years...

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	3. II

"Neechan, please don't steal my bike", Sota whined as he watched when Kagome opened its lock. "I'll be late!"

"No, you won't", Kagome insisted. "Your school starts after an hour. Mine starts after two minutes."

"It's not my fault that you crashed into that pillar with your own."

Kagome sat on the bike and glared her little brother for a moment, then smiled an apologetic smile, "Sorry. Gotta go."

She heard Sota's deep sigh when she drove away towards her school.

_It wasn't my fault either_, she thought bitterly as the wind blew her long, slightly curly hair. _I saw him again. Suddenly my mind just blanked out and his face bumped into my head. That hurt and the next thing I knew, was that I was laying on the ground, my bike smashed because of the pillar which I had driven into._

She was starting to see him awake now too but she didn't want to worry Sota and grandpa. This was just some period in her life, right? It would stop soon, right?

Finally Kagome saw the school and its gray walls. She drove to the yard and put Sota's bike to the bicycle stand. Everybody had gone inside, she was late.

Kagome ran upstairs where her physics class was meant to start. She stopped at the door 31 and knocked, her hands already sweating.

"Yes?" came out her teacher's voice. Kagome closed her brown eyes and opened the door.

The room was full of sixteen year old girls and boys, staring at her. The teacher had an angry expression and was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry", she bowed and heard few girls' giggle.

"You're in high school, Higurashi-san", the teacher, a very young actually, probably just seven years older than her, said. "I'd suggest that you should start to take some responsibility."

_Yeah, this was the first time this year since I'm late_, Kagome's mind snapped but out loud she said again, "I'm sorry, my bike-"

"I don't care about your explanations", teacher cut her off. "Go to your seat so that we can start."

Yes. This was the part which she hated. The part when she walked nervously from the door through the staring eyes to her desk. They didn't have to say anything, it was just the look. The look of arrogance and silent, wicked laugh.

Kagome gulped as she got to her seat and took the books out of her bag.

* * *

The weather was nice so it didn't matter if she had a headache again. She just tried to enjoy of the wind on her hair and face. She knew the other students were glancing at her, like her sitting on the yard's grass would had been something strange but that wasn't anything new so she let it be. She frowned and put some of her hair behind her ear, then grabbed her bag, digging her notebook from there.

The man from her dreams was bothering her every minute. She wanted to know what his face looked like but remembering it was too painful. She was puzzled why his face made her so hurt and sick.

As if knowing what she was going to do, her headache got stronger but ignoring it she took her pencil and slowly started to sketch. She delved her memory deep in her brains, closing her eyes and letting the pencil move itself. Ache was quite bad when she finally stopped and opened her eyes. The drawing made her drop the notebook and clutch her head. The picture of him; he didn't look much older than she, he had a long hair and thick bangs. He had some kind of animal ears on top of his head, he was wearing a kimono and his eyes were intense and deep.

_Okay_, Kagome thought shocked, trying to ease her pain by closing her eyes again but his picture appeared in her mind even more alive. _I am not that good drawer. What is going on? !_

"Look, crazy Kagome is having a seizure again", she heard some student's voice whisper.

_Just shut up_, she begged, squeezing her head, hoping that the pain would stop before the next class would begin.

When the school bell rang, Kagome was feeling a bit better though she was even more confused now. Why was she dreaming about some guy who she had never met, who was just her imagination but could made her whole body ache?

"Oi Kagome, remember to take your pills", mocked Eri, one of her classmates with her friends Yuka and Ayumi as they walked pass her in the hall. Kagome glared after them and they laughed at her expression.

Just last year those girls had talked to her friendly, treated her like a normal person but everything had changed since her mother had died in a car accident. First the whole school had looked at her pitifully, like she had been a afraid, poor child and sure she had been sad and teary those days. Then slowly those looks had turned to disparaging and fed up. In their eyes she always was the girl who cried and talked about her mother's death though she had tried her best to smile every day through her sadness. Then they had started to mock her, call her by stupid names which weren't true. The crazy Kagome was a new name after she had few weeks ago got a terrible headache in the middle of the class. Those yellow eyes had appeared suddenly in front of her eyes and the pain had been so bad that she had almost stumbled to the floor.

What if they were right?

_No. No, I'm not crazy. I'm not_, she shook her head though there was a part of her which didn't quite believe it. Because she knew that this really was nothing but normal.

* * *

"Inuyasha-sama, I still think you should consider... We are not allowed to do anything with the collateral world. No one isn't. And because you are the King Inutaisho's-"

"Would you just shut up already, Myoga! You can go on to that vacation what you have wanted so long. Travel to some distant island, I don't care. I'm going and that's it."

"But of course I can not leave you! I have sworn the oath-"

"I don't care! You're not going with me, you'd just be noisy and ruin the whole thing."

"I don't think this is just a thing, Inuyasha-sama. If someone would find out, there would be a public humilation as a punishment."

"No one has to find out, ne?"

Silence.

"Very well. I will keep quiet if you insist. But please, do not cause this shame to Inutaisho-sama just because some little fight."

"I'm not going there because of my father, Myoga."

The young man turned his gaze towards the moon.

"I'm going there because I want some answers. And I will get them."

* * *

AN:

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	4. III

She walked blindly in darkness, her hands trying to reach for something. Then there was light and a familiar figure ahead with dog ears.

_No, _the part of her brains said which was aware that this was dream. _No, have to get away, have to get away! I can't see him, I don't want to wake up screaming again!_

She took silent steps as she backed away, watching his form. This time he was wearing only black, silken looking pants and there was a slight breeze which moved his long hair, revealing bare back to her. Her eyes widened when she saw a deep bleeding wound on his skin.

_He's not okay... I... I can't leave him like that_, she stopped backing and gulped. _I just can't. _

Slowly she started to walk towards him. He was there standing like a statue, obviously not caring about his wound.

"Excuse me..." she spoke and felt a light stung in her head, the start of painful headache. She saw his ears moving from her voice. "You-your back... Do you... need-"

"Go away", said his voice. It was thick, like he had been crying. The next thing Kagome knew was that she was screaming on top of her lungs. She was falling, falling through the black floor into much deeper darkness. His voice echoed in her ears, making them burn.

She jumped awake, her face sweaty and red. Her whole body pulsed painfully as she tried to calm her breathing. She had never before heard him talk, maybe that was the reason the pain had never been this great before. She wanted to cry in desperation and because of her own stupidity. Why had she talked to him? It had been just a dream, he wasn't really hurt, he didn't exist!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid", she cursed with her shuttering voice and looked around. She had fallen asleep on the floor, the house was empty, free from her brother and grandpa who were out. Beside her was a phone book which she had read. Souta had told him to find some medium's number and go to her. But how could an augur tell her why she was having terrible nightmares which made her almost loose her mind?

_I have to get out or I'll fall asleep again_, she stood up staggering, placed the phone book on the table and grabbed her old, brown jacket.

The weather was slightly cloudy and chilly and she wrapped her arms around her lithe body, trying to drive the sleepiness away. She walked along the streets, not knowing really where she was going. Maybe to the centre of the city? Yeah, that sounded okay. She just had to hope that there wasn't anyone from her class.

The city was full of people coming from work and doing their usual shoppings and meetings. About after an hour it would be dark so she decided to quickly visit at library. So she turned right.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out as something rammed against her shoulder, almost making her fall down but two arms came just in time around her, keeping her in balance.

"I'm sorry, I-" she was about to apologize but cut herself off when she saw dark eyes staring at her. "Hojo-kun?"

"Higurashi", he grinned, showing her his perfectly white teeth. "Long time no see, right?"

Akitoki Hojo was her old friend from junior high school who had moved away to another town over a year ago. He had an innocent, kind face, short brown hair and he was much taller than Kagome.

"That's right", she smiled, pulling away from his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Hokkaido."

"Yeah, we are just visiting here. How are you, Higurashi?"

_Having nightmares about a boy with dog ears. _"Fine, just fine."

Suddenly his arms were around her again and she gasped softly as he pulled her against his broad chest.

"I heard about your mother", he said softly into her hair and her urge to struggle free from his grasp disappeared. "I'm very sorry."

Honestly, though Kagome knew that Hojo thought her as more than just a friend, she was happy to be held by him. She happily accepted the comfort when there was finally it and not mocking or pity gazes. She understood that maybe Hojo had been her only true friend this whole time.

Just when she felt her eye lids drop down, she pulled away. She really needed to get to library and there to straight home, "Thank you, Hojo. Thanks for understanding."

"Of course", he smiled politely then his expression changed just a bit shy. "You know... Me and my family will be here almost a week so... I was wondering that if you'd like to see me some day, we could go to movies or something like that?"

There he was going again, asking her on a date. But she was used to it. "Why not. Is your phone number still the same?"

"Yes."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she offered and his shining smile told enough.

After few more words they parted and Kagome made her way to a parking lot. She started to walk across it, thinking. Maybe she could search for books which told about dreams. She could probably even go to that medium by now.

She listened how her steps echoed in the empty parking lot, twilight already making its way around her. She didn't have to listen very carefully to realize that something wasn't right; she could hear someone other's steps besides hers. Kagome stopped slowly. Somehow she **felt **it. She felt that someone was watching her, hiding from her. The steps which didn't belong to her stopped too and she felt her heart start beating little faster. She turned around and looked at the couple of cars which were parked on their places. She saw something white over them.

"Who's there?" she asked as bravely as she could though a weird warning sound rang in her ears. She soon knew why.

Suddenly behind the cars, appeared a young man who was wearing a red kimono and his feet were bare. Dog ears on his head, white long hair, his face hard, lips just a thin line and eyes... eyes were two golden yellow orbs which pore in to her own brown ones.

The pain started inside her head, body and heart like a song, first softly then suddenly there was drums and guitar with a fluid, beat growing stronger and stronger. It hurt so much that she couldn't even scream. The shock made her mind empty, pain made her breathing uneven, she couldn't drew air to her lungs. Slowly she saw him walk towards her. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to destroy him off from her head.

She stumbled as she tried to back away and fell on the ground. She could hear his breathe, it was loud, sounded almost painfully hard like hers. She felt her eyes bleed, a liquid rolling from her closed eyes over her cheeks. She knew that they weren't tears.

"Can't... l-look me in... the face... wench?" she heard him say. He was close.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain, begging for him to leave, just leave her alone. She tried to back away blindly but couldn't from her sitting position.

"Damn bitch, shut up!" she felt a touch, a hand on her neck. Then it was grabbing her throat, squeezing like her breathing wasn't hard already. She felt a strong emotion overwhelm the pain and fear. The want to survive.

With everything she had Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. He was kneeling in front of her, his face was angry and there was blood coming from his nose. Why, she didn't know but she forgot it quickly and gripped the wrist of his hand which was squeezing her throat. She felt the grip loosen itself just a bit.

"L-l-l-let... goh!" she gasped, anger starting to surface inside her. "Le-leave me a-alone!"

She coughed and saw now clearly what it was. Fresh crimson blood. She wanted to wipe it but the boy's changed expression stopped her. It wasn't so angry anymore. Just now she noticed that he looked to be in pain too; his eye brows were twisted together, his eyes were narrowed and his face was red. But now the look he was giving to her was confused and it made him look much tender and not all that scary. His hand let go of her throat only to move the back of her neck, leaving burning feeling on its way. He was now fully staring at her and coming... closer?

_Wha-what? Wait, wait, wait! What is he... Stop! _her mind was screaming many words but none of them escaped from her mouth as his face was closer and closer to her own, his hand drawing her to meet him. Panic rise in her head and she made few moves to struggle but he held on tight and the last thing she saw was one bloody tear rolling from his left eye before his mouth covered hers.

All thoughts were gone from her brains as the violent kiss ripped her soul out off her chest. She felt like dying when those lips burned and froze her at the same time. It hurt like_ hell._

But at some point between life and death, the pain's intense called for her. Only for one moment his hand in her neck felt good, only one moment his lips weren't wet with blood but soft like silk and the kiss felt anything but horrible. Like she was complete for the first time in her life. She could feel the earth crumble under her feet, like her whole world was shaking and they with it.

Then he let go and everything went dark.

* * *

AN:

Well isn't that exciting? ;) Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	5. IV

"Inuyasha-sama, do you have any idea what could have happened? You almost exposed us!"

But the young man ignored his friend, looking away.

"Can't you see how serious this is? Inuyasha-sama!"

"Shut up, you annyoing tick!" he snapped. "I told you to go back home but here you are, still jumping on my nose every damn second!"

Little bug stopped his jumping for moment, obviously thinking something clever to say until started to talk again, "But as you can see it was a fortune that I stayed or you would have been caught!"

"Stop prattling. I would have smelled those other humans before they came", he snorted.

"I doubt that. You were so in pain..."

"Keh! That was because of that human bitch. And I wasn't that hurt", he told and walked further from his friend, deciding to end their discussion. He walked to the edge of tower, their hiding place and looked at the lights on below. But the flea followed him and jumped on his shoulder, carefully suggesting.

"I still think that we should return back to Akira-"

Inuyasha looked at him with his yellow eyes. "No."

"But what about King Inutaisho? And your mother, Inuyasha-sama? Kikyou-san... she's probably worried too."

"Yeah right."

"I'm sure that in spite of all she cares about your health", he tried but Inuyasha covered his eyes behind his white, a bit too long bangs.

"Whatever", determination returned to his face. "I'm not going anywhere. And if you're going to stay, shut your mouth and leave me alone, Myoga."

Flea admited his defeat and sighed. He followed Inuyasha's gaze. "This world is quite exceptional. In Akira the greatest lights are on sky, not on the ground."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but let his mind wonder. But it didn't wonder very far, only back to black-haired girl who felt like a familiar person now because whenever he closed his eyes, she was there. Girl who looked like Kikyou. But there was differences. Kikyo had a straight hair, calm face which he had learned to admire. But this girl from his dreams was small, her eyes big and hair slightly curly. But it hurt. It hurt to remember her face, voice and touch. And hurt wasn't so familiar to him, he was a half demon. Half demons didn't have to deal with pain.

But when he saw her, it hurt. No matter how, he had realized it today. In his dreams it gave him a terrible headache and he lost his peaceful nights. In reality he cried blood and was sure that if he would be human, he would have died.

And...

She was real. She wasn't just his imagination.

He had kissed her. He had tasted pain. And now he felt an odd urge to know her name.

_I'm going mad_, he closed his eyes, his hand still burning from the touch of her soft skin. His lips felt numb in strange way. Like they weren't complete without her lips.

_What the hell are you, girl?_

* * *

AN:

It's not much and there's been a while. Well, I haven't updated any of my stories this month but especially July is really busy time for me. But I decided to finally reveal few things about Inuyasha and his feelings about Kagome and I also told his homeland's name for the first time. Wickeeed.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!


	6. V

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, staring at the white roof which wasn't hers. She was hurting. Everywhere.

"Neechan! Neechan is awake!" she heard a voice from near. The she saw a man's face above her.

"Can you say your name?" he asked.

"Kag... ome", she said coarsely then swallowed to clear her dry throat.

The man who she assumed to be a doctor, opened her right eye more widely and pointed a bright light on it, "Sorry, I have to examine you a bit. Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, a little", she underrated because she soon saw Souta's and grandpa's faces too. She of course didn't want to worry them more, if that was possible; they looked both very pale.

"Kagome, thank goodness", grandpa said as she the doctor felt her neck carefully. "You have no idea how you scared us."

"Am I in hospital?" she asked, frowning. She tried to find answer to why she was in there and remembered. First Hojo's face appeared to her mind, then the parking lot, her couching blood, a face from her dream, his touch. Kagome gasped and sat up so quickly that she almost hit her head against Souta's. She felt the pain again, this time not aching but intense in everywhere. Her family called her name in worry, she heard it but couldn't answer but clenched her head, pushing it between her knees. She rocked back and forth, whispering, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts..."

"Analgesics, now", she heard.

"Neechan", called Souta's small voice. It sounded so scared, more scared than she was.

_Go away from my mind, you monster. Go away and leave me alone._

* * *

Kagome lay on hospital bed and tried to think though it wasn't so easy when grandpa and Souta were beside her on a small couch, leaning on each others and snored. But the scene made her smile.

It was all too confusing. Now thanks for the few medicine, she had calmed down and the white-haired man's face in her head didn't cause too much of pain.

He was real. Maybe some tiny, tiny part of her had sensed it from the beginning. But who normal guy even had that kind of ears? Nothing of this mess was normal. She touched her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. _I never thought my first kiss would..._

Sleepy mumble from Souta interrupted her thoughts. She blinked and stared at her fingers which were still on her lips. She put them under her covers, almost ashamed of her thoughts. _I don't understand my life, _she thought and sat up. Still, she didn't dare to sleep.

Her eyes caught something small on white table beside her and she gazed at it. It looked like a bug. A flea staring at her with big eyes. She didn't think it was possible for flea to have so big eyes.

"Um, hello", it said.

Kagome looked at it for three seconds, then leaned closer and whispered, "Did you say something?"

"Now, don't panic-" but faster than a light, Kagome grabbed her pillow and smashed the flea under it.

"Why, why, why?" she hissed between her teeth.

"Lady, please listen-" he said through the pillow.

"No. Just disappear, whatever you are", she pushed the pillow against the table with more force.

"I'm here to transmit my Inuyasha-sama's message!"

Kagome heard how her grandpa moved slightly on the couch and she understood that her method wasn't working. She quickly removed the pillow and the flea sighed in relief. "Be quiet or my grandpa and brother will wake up and realize that I'm crazy", she whispered and felt a desperation wash over her. _Crazy. Everyone were right all the time. I'm crazy._

"Just listen to me please or Inuyasha-sama will strangle me", the flea started to jump up and down.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Who is this Inuyasha anyway?"

"You don't know?" he stopped. "I'm sure I smelled right..."

Then before Kagome could utter a word, the flea jumped on her cheek and stung her, sucking few drops of her blood. She intended to slap him off of her skin but he was faster and returned back to table. "Yes, you are the right girl. Ah, your flavor is quite sweet", he sighed and Kagome could have swore that she heard him burp.

"Disgusting", she murmured, rubbing her cheek. "Who are you?"

"Myoga, young lady. King Inutaisho's trusted servant."

"Uh... What?" she frowned and glanced at grandpa and Souta again, making sure that they were still asleep.

"Yes, I suppose you don't know about those things..." he said more to himself than to her, then cleared his throat. "But back to the main thing, Inuyasha-sama says, 'If you don't leave me alone now, I'll do something much worse than kiss you, you bitch.'"

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed her pillow again, "What did you just call me?"

"No, no!" Myoga backed away and though he was very small, Kagome saw how his face turned nervous. "I didn't say that! I'm just telling the message!"

"Aha!" she snapped suddenly. "I get it now. He's that guy who has bothered me for weeks. The man with the dog ears from my dream."

"Your- your dream...?" Myoga repeated, confused now but Kagome didn't give him time to think.

"You Myoga, say to him that- that- he can go to hell!", she hissed furiously. "And leave _me_ alone!"

"But-but", Myoga blinked. "I don't think it works that way-"

"I don't care", she had met this person only once outside her dreams and he had some nerve to talk to her like that. But it was obvious now that he couldn't talk to her at face because he had sent a bug to do that. He had suffered too from their last meeting so he probably wasn't coming to her anytime soon. "And tell him that I'm not afraid of him. And that if he speaks to me like that, I'll come to him and scream to his puppy ears so loud that they start bleeding!"

"U-u-uh... Very well", Myoga said slowly, imagining already how well Inuyasha-sama would take her answer.

"And why did you bite?" she frowned.

"My apology. I couldn't help myself. I do have to eat too", he said, bowed and turned to leave.

"And remember to say my words to him!" she reminded him.

"Yes, lady-"

"Just- Call me Kagome", she smiled slightly, not wanting to be too rude to the flea.

"Kagome", Myoga nodded. Then he jumped out of the window. Kagome got out of the bed, hurrying to watch outside. She could see a tiny dot on a night sky as the wind pushed her hair.

Her threats had been empty like this Inuyasha's but she felt a small relief when she could say something to him, that he wasn't just her sick imagination. He was just a differend kind of mystery now and she had already solved part of it.

* * *

AN:

So I gave a new name for my baby because the old _Two happles souls _wasn't very good and bothered me. I grimaced every time I saw it.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	7. VI

"What the _hell_!" Inuyasha snapped as Myoga told the girl's answer. "What's that woman's problem?"

"Probably your message", Myoga said honestly but added quickly "Inuyasha-sama", at his master's deadly glare.

"She thinks I'm going to give in to her. Keh!" he snorted. "You tell her that -"

"But - Don't you want to know anything else?" Myoga started jumping hastily once again. "She told me that -"

"Like I'd want to hear more shit that human said", he growled out, turning away from the flea. "Just listen my new message then go back to her."

"But I -"

"No buts", he ordered then thought for a moment before raising his right forefinger up. "Say this. One: these are no 'puppy' ears but part of my very dangerous body which can kill you before you even have time to gasp. So that means you should be afraid of me. Two: like you could hurt me, I'm not any pathetic human like you. So get the hell away from my dreams! _Bitch!_"

"Do I have to say that word again?" the flea asked carefully. "She will crush me!"

"Not my problem", he smirked smugly. Myoga knew better than roll his eyes though the temptation was great. As he jumped to night air, he started to wonder how many times he would be forced to travel between the two of them at this night.

* * *

Kagome blinked. The flea had come back after a while just when she had been close to sleep. And now that "guy" had a nerve to say something like that to her when he had been the one who started this whole message-thing.

"Excuse me?" she asked when she got her voice back.

"That's what he asked me to say", Myoga sighed.

"So..." she frowned. "He has these dreams too? And he has seen me in them?"

"That is what I was trying to tell him but he didn't listen! And neither did you!"

"I'm sorry", she gave him a small smile then made her position on the hospital bed more comfortable, quickly glancing at her still sleeping family then looked at Myoga again. "Could you tell me more? Like how long he has had dreams about me?"

"A quite long time. Inuyasha-sama wouldn't have come here if the dreams hadn't tortured him for so long. He was exhausted because of the lack of sleep."

"So when you say that you came here, you mean that you're not from this world?" Kagome asked carefully. Myoga nodded. Kagome sighed then her expression turned interested. "I have a new message for him..."

"I knew it", Myoga murmured and Kagome was slightly sorry for him but her curiosity won.

"Say to him; tell me everything about yourself."

* * *

AN:

Hello again. Short chapter yes. But that's why I'm asking, would you like it if I'd made chapters longer? I think I would like it but tell me what YOU think :)

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	8. VII

Kagome had felt herself bored since the morning when she had woken up in the hospital and hoped to return back to home soon though doctors told else.

"We are keeping you here for observation", said the same doctor who had witnessed her seizure after she had woken up for the first time. "You seem healthy alright but we still can't tell what was the cause of your sudden bleeding."

"Does Kagome have some illness?" grandpa asked from beside her bed. She tried to ease his worry by smiling calmly but he didn't look at her but focused his attention on what doctor was saying.

"I have to do more examination before I can say for sure. If the bleeding would have come from only one body part then it would be easer to find out the cause but Kagome-san lost blood from her eyes, ears, mouth and her nose", the doctor turned his eyes to Kagome. "You must be prepared to that this may result from something more serious. Are you sure that you have told me everything that happened?"

Of course she hadn't told. Then she would had have to reveal her dreams, reveal Inuyasha. He could be accused though in reality he hadn't done nothing but stood there in front of her and made her bleed. Didn't that sound credible. Therefore she had just told how she had suddenly had some kind of attack and she had fainted. The doctor had believed her and at least so far hand't reported to police.

"I have", Kagome tried to answer as resolutely as possible. She wasn't good liar. But the doctor seemed convinced again and nodded. He stated to come back and get Kagome to head's X-ray after an hour and when they had no other questions, he left, returning back to his other patients.

"This is terrible", her grandpa rubbed his aged hand over his face.

Souta hadn't said anything for a while and Kagome decided to try and lighten the situation. "Grandpa... Do you remember the day when I broke my leg? It didn't even hurt that much and Mama stayed calm but you started crying."

She saw him sigh quietly and continued, "I know you're worried, I've kept you both worried for weeks. But I'm still here, aren't I? Don't be like that when I'm at least still alive."

Grandpa and Souta glanced at each others and Kagome tried to hide her grin. Souta was the one who spoke first, digging something out from his black bag.

"Here", he gave her a DVD. "I borrowed it from my friend since you told me once that you wanted to see it."

Kagome recognized it as a horror movied named "Creep" and gave him a smile which was partly a sneer too. "I said I wanted to see it but didn't say would I dare to watch it."

Before, she would have given anything for this pastime so that it would have been her rescue to keep herself awake. It had been terrible to wake up middle of the night when you were too scared to sleep anymore after that. She would have rather woken up from her nightmares at the morning.

But last night Kagome had noticed that there was no nightmares anymore. She slept fast and in peace the whole night after flea Myoga had gone for the last time, left her waiting for the next answer from Inuyasha. Maybe the stop of nightmares was because of that, that he was close now and her mind had decided to have mercy on her and didn't cause her more pain in her dreams when she suffered from it at day too.

Their Granpa was cheered up quickly and they chatted about less serious things, like Souta's good grades and what food Grandpa was going to _try _to make this night. Since mother had died, they rarely ate home made food anymore. When the doctor's sent nurse arrivied to get Kagome, the teen convinced her family that they didn't need to spend another night in the hospital for her sake.

"We'll see tomorrow", Kagome said her goodbyes to them, hugging both. Part of her was grateful that she would have her room only for herself tonight; if Myoga came back, they could talk in peace.

_Here I am, planning to talk with a flea_, she had to add bitterly in her mind.

After the X-ray and few extra blood tests she was returned back to her room. The night was only beginning, twilight still lingered close the river which she could see from her window. She stood there, looking at the city which had never been too small for her taste. Now it looked foreign. Entirely without her noticing Kagome had started to shun it. Its people felt different or maybe it was because she had changed. She had friends before, she had been very good at school and she had smiled more. But a longing lived inside her, longing that had bornt after her mother's death but she didn't believe anymore that it was for her mother. That had its own place in her heart too but this longing was different. It was dreamlike, like a some childhood play which she had lost long time ago and now the forgetting it bothered her.

When she now thought about forgettings, she remembered Hojo and her promise to call him. But he was understanding and would definitely understand when Kagome would tell him about her accident.

The next hour she spent sitting and walking around, waiting for something to happen. But since any fleas didn't jump in from the window, she gave up and made use of the old TV in her room. The Creep drew her mind out of Inuyasha and kept her blanket clenched inside her fists from thrill.

* * *

The night's lights were below him, as he jumped from a roof to another, following the scent. He moved faster than ever, maybe because his heart felt oddly light. The anger had disappeared somewhere and confusion and curiosity towards that girl were left. Moyga had told him how the girl wanted to know everything about him and it had been too strange for him to hear so that he couldn't have answered anything to that. And now he was going back towards his doom. _I might end up hurting her again and myself but... I just want to meet her._

He was still amazed of this world's weird inventions. Machines moved around the town, carrying people inside them even now when everyone should have been inside their houses, at least that was the way his world worked.

Her scent leaded him to a big white building, from there to one particular window. He placed his right foot partly inside and saw a bed quite close. She was sleeping, her eyes were closed and her black hair looked messy. Something pulsed inside him as he saw her, pain so intense that he had to close his eyes and squeeze his thumping heart. It hurt, it hurt like a hell. No one had ever managed to hurt him this bad, and the fact that she wasn't even awake when she did it, scared him. Was she some kind of priestess, whose aura rejected his though she didn't saw him? But he had met priestesses before, they didn't have powers like hers.

_The last time I saw her, she looked like she was in pain too. She even fainted. _Something about it bothered him, made him doubt that this pain was something she couldn't control.

He tried to open his eyes but the ache increased when he did it. So he kept his yellow orbs shut and slid to the floor, as quietly as possible. Anyhow, he heard when she let out a gasp.

Kagome had fallen asleep after the movie, since she had no nightmares to be afraid of unless she would see them because of the horror film. But the ache which grow more and more made her open her eyes and gasp. But she recognized the pain almost immediately.

At first she didn't dare to move or speak, but slowly she sat up and looked around the room. The room was empty but, "Is someone here?"

Inuyasha restrained the gasp of his own. Her voice was like poison to his ears and he didn't have it in him to answer yet. When the girl's answer was only silence, he felt the bed above him move. "Inuyasha?"

"Don't move", he had to say when he was sure she would start to wander around the room. He didn't want her to see him so he didn't come out under the bed. "Stay where you are."

Kagome's breathing turned heavier as she heard his voice. It was rough to her ears but she recognized it and her headache got worse. _Just please, don't start bleeding, don't start bleeding... _"Wha-what are you d-doing here?"

"Does it hurt you?" he answered to her question with his own. His voice was coming from under her bed.

"Yes. It hurts", she pressed her face against her pillow. "Whenever you're close it hurts."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Why had he even come in the first place? Just to hear her small voice which hurt him? "Just close your eyes, it'll hurt more if you see me. I'll go."

"Wait", she said quickly before he could do anything. "Don't... go yet. I still want to-"

"Keh. This ain't about what you want", he rolled over under the bed so that he was lying on his back. "What kind of man would I be if I'd hurt a woman?"

"You did already", she reminded and he fell silent. "But I'm alright now. And it's not your fault right? Besides it doesn't hurt that much like before."

"How can you be so alright with this?" he snapped, making her flinch. "Kagome, right? Myoga told me and he told me that you have had dreams too. Dreams, you get it? If dreams can hurt that much then maybe it would be better for us to stay far from each others."

She sat up again, trying to relax herself and somehow make the pain go away. It was because he was here, but she couldn't let him go quite yet. "My dreams have stopped. Since I saw you in the parking lot, I haven't seen dreams about you anymore."

Neither had he (and he had no idea what was parking lot). But why? "Do you have spiritual powers?"

"What? What kinf of question is that?" she would have laughed if she haven't been hurt. "No, I'm just normal human being. But are you?"

He blinked then looked at his claws. "Oh. You just had to go there."

"But-"

"Look, it's not your business. I shouldn't have come here. Close your eyes 'cause I'm coming out now", he hoped she had did like he asked as he crept out of under the bed and stood up. He didn't dare to look at her again and walked to window.

_Irritable! _"Fine but... will I see you again?" she kept her eyes firmly closed, partly afraid of how much pain her body could hold up but couldn't help but add. "I'd like to meet you again."

"Why?" he whispered, ready to jump out.

"I..." she tried to say something smart what could have convinced him to stay, just for a little longer. But why exactly? Why did she want him to stay? "I don't know really. But I'd like that."

He turned around towards her and followed his nose, walking closer to her. Both's eyes stayed closed as they felt a light brush of each others breaths against their faces. Kagome felt how close he was and it was all she needed to forget her pain, even for moment.

_Is he going to kiss me again? _she wondered and felt a trail of something wet fall down her cheek. Inuyasha smelled it, he smelled her blood and realized what he was about to do. He couldn't risk her life again just because he had lost his mind and apparently wanted to live in danger. With her.

That was why he flew out of the building at the next second.

* * *

AN:

Dada! Aren't I proud of myself that I managed to write more than just 900 words. It hard to write this story at some parts, since they're in pain everytime when the're with each others so I have to try to express the hurt in many ways. But this baby is still alive and kicking. And _Creep _is one gross movie, not really too scary but if you wanna watch something sick then go and check it out.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

This chapter was written with these films: Brood, Mi Gorda Bella, Brison Break.


	9. VIII

Kagome was happy about her few days of sick leave as she got home. The doctors were confused when they hadn't found a clear reason for her sudden bleeding and so they also lost their reason to keep her in the hospital. A short sick leave was still a necessary way to ensure that that she was all right for now. Before Kagome had liked school and she had always been good at studying but the people in there with their mocking faces and words made her school days a mere torture.

While sitting on their room by the window Souta asked from Kagome, "Did you see nightmares? While you were in the hospital."

"No", Kagome answered honestly. "I think that I'm having a little break from them."

"Good", Souta nodded, looking more mature than he really was and at that moment Kagome would have wanted to tell him everything what had happened in the parking lot and after that. It had always been a silent promise between them, secrets were not allowed between them and she could only imagine how excited it would be for Souta to hear about talking flea. But she felt sorry for her little brother who had been forced to wake up middle of the night because of her screams and worry for her. She wanted his life to be as normal as possible for now on. "I'm going out with Minami", Souta said, walking to the door. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, kiddo. Don't you flirt with too many girls", she joked and got a pillow at her face. "Ow!" she laughed as her brother exited but it died quickly and she moved her gaze at the view of the room's window. She doubted that Inuyasha would come back, after all it was the best solution for both of them. But when she thought about it all the curiosity won the rational part of her mind - she wanted to know what was the world he had come from and what was he exactly. She understood that he would stay away from her but maybe he could send Myouga again, he could be their messenger. _Or not_, she thought, realizing how weird that all sounded. But if the talking flea was to come and meet her again, she would wait for him.

* * *

Souta and Minami had rode with their bikes to a more quiet area which involved few apartment buildings, a park and an old church. Minami had been complaining how there never was anything to do and to that Souta had answered proudly that he knew that the pastor wasn't in the church at Thursday afternoons because he wen to drink a cup of coffee in lonely Risan's home who lived near Souta's house. Minami had been excited, used words, "We can even find treasures from there!"

They didn't find any treasures because already at the door of the church it was clear that the place was just an ornament for passerbys. Everything were dusty and the air was musty, Souta didn't even remember ever visiting there before, only in that smaller place church which was close to Kagome and his school, in fact everybody visited there. "Why is this place still here?" Souta asked out loud and touched the old wooden benches.

"Maybe because no one has time to unwind it", Minami suggested, adjusting his cap. "Hey, those will probably lead up!" he pointed at long stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be cool to climb up to the tower?"

"That's more higher than high-rises", Souta looked up at the dark ceiling.

"If you're scared then I'm going alone, fine", Minami joked but stopped then he saw his friend's unsure face. "You really aren't coming?"

"I am", Souta said quickly. "This was my idea after all, right?"  
He had been scared of high places while he had been little but he was big now and definitely not a coward!

Minami nodded at him and tested the stairs with his right food, like suspecting that they would give up under the preasure but smiled when nothing happened and they could start to head towards the tower. "Maybe we'll find the Hunchback."

"Ha, ha."

They came to a floor which had three doors. After trying both of them they discovered that the two of them were locked and behind the third was many piles of Bibles. They climbed higher and on the next floor was few big chairs which were covered in white sheets and on the wall was a painting of a woman which was burning on a bonfire. It was a dark floor without doors and neither of them liked it because, at least for Souta, it was creepy. On the last floor was no doors but a another pair of stairs, shorter ones which lead to a hatch on the ceiling.

"How long are we going to stay there?" Souta asked from Minami who opened the hatch.

"We'll check out the place", he asnwered with a grin and they both climbed up.

The church's tower wasn't very big - four pillars held up a few bells above them and the pillars were surrounded by marble railings. Souta found the place more boring than how it looked from the ground. "No Hunchback", he smiled to his friend.

"No", Minami shrugged. "But I bet the view looks just like in the movie", he said and Souta's mouth fell open as his friend run to the railing and saw him lean over. "Wow, we're really high! Souta, c'mon!"

"Ah... in a minute..." Souta suddenly had problems to move his legs. Minami turned around, leaning his back against the railing and looking at him with a sly face. "I'm not scared!"

"Really?" Minami laughed but that wasn't the only sudden sound among them. Souta saw how a piece of marble dropped down from the railing and then it crumbled behind Minami's back. First Minami's dark cap flew away from his head then he was falling backwards, over the edge of tower.

"Mina-" Souta screamed but his voice disappeared when a figure appeared close to Minami before he could even blink and grabbed the boy by his collar, saving him from the fall. Souta was shaking as the man threw Minami to where he was standing.

"Wha-wha?" Minami whispered weakly. Souta as well was shocked as he stared at the man in front of them though he obviously wasn't a normal man - a wind brushed against his white, long hair and the animal ears on top of his head were twitching. "Who...? What- Souta, let's get out of here!" Minami grabbed his hoodie's sleeve, like trying to shake him awake from a dream and got up from the ground. Souta saw the man frown deeply as Minami pulled him down the stairs, back to one of the church's rooms and then he was running with his friend. "It's a demon, run, run, run!" Minami still had enough energy to yell as he raced ahead of Souta. But Minami seemed to be further and further until Souta realized that he had stopped on the second floor.

Because something wasn't right. Why was he running from a man who had just saved his friend? Souta frowned and glanced behind; no one had become after them. He felt his racing heart to calm down and he bit his lip as he took few steps up the stairs. The place was now quiet and though Souta was still a bit scared the curiosity made him walk back towards the tower. He had read books about supernatural creatures and there had been told nothing good about them, especially about demons. Those books had always given him the creeps so he was both proud and surprised of his sudden courage. Quickly without thinking about it more, he opened the hatch and climbed up.

In the tower there was no one to be seen.

* * *

Inuyasha told the old flea to keep his mouth shut as they hid themselves from the little boy. He had thought that brats would leave him alone after they ran in fear but to his surprise the other one came back and was now actually looking around the tower to find him. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard the boy say loudly, "Hello? Are you still in here? I-I want to thank you for saving my friend!"

_Well shit_, Inuyasha thought. _You would thank me enough if you'd leave already!_  
Myoga was clearly trying to say something to him with his eyes but he just glared as an answer.

Then a wind chose to blow upwards and brought the boy's scent to his nose. A scent which to his surprise reminded him of Kagome. _Eh? That boy has been around_ _Kagome not so long ago. Why?_

The scent wasn't enough to bring him pain like Kagome's original scent though it made him frown slightly. Who was this boy to Kagome?

"Can you show me yourself? Hello?"

_Fine then_, he growled and Myoga fell off from his shoulder as he quickly dropped himself down, right in front of the shocked boy.

* * *

AN:

I'm back with this though you thought else, right? I am really, really, _really _sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading this chapter and let me know what you think.

This chapter was written with these songs: Outside/Taylor Swift, We Found Love/Rihanna, Nothing to Remember/Neko Case

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	10. Chapter 10 Preview

I'll try to update soon.

**Chapter 10 Preview:**

* * *

Kagome had spent most of her time in her and Souta's room. Grandpa hadn't asked her to do any homework like usually, of course because she was still convalescent.  
Truth to be told, she was feeling perfect but wasn't complaining when she could just lay on the floor and _practise. _In other words she was drawing, carefully bit by bit a picture of Inuyasha. She had started from his hair and and shoulders, now she was drawing his extraordinary ears and was glad to notice that her head didn't hurt yet. Kagome still couldn't understand how she could feel pain from seeing him but she now she started to believe that it was a fact that she could win.  
She wanted to talk to him face to face.

Then she heard her brother's hello-yell from downstairs. Kagome barely had time to grab the paper and stick it under her shirt before Souta opened the door. He looked strangely excited.

"You still don't knock," was her greeting to him.

"This is my room too," he said it quickly, like he was planning to tell her something much more important. She was right; "Onee-chan, you-you can't believe what happened to me."

"What, are you alright?" she sat up, listening keenly.

"Yeah, yeah, listen!" Souta looked like wanted to jump up and down. Instead he sat down one her bed. "I... Me and Minami went to check that old church. He almost fell down from its tower."

"What? You went there?"

"Yeah but someone saved us," Souta grinned. "This probably sounds strange and maybe you don't believe me but... It was a man who had white hair and dog ears!"


End file.
